


Little toy soldier | Keith Drabble

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Daddy Issues, Deep talk, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Metaphors, Mommy Issues, One Shot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pet Names, Platonic Sex, Rants, Talking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: "I'm glad I wasn't made out of carnal desires, but it doesn't change the fact that I was made out of the carnage of a woman who didn't want me."Keith needs an ear to listen to him rant.





	Little toy soldier | Keith Drabble

"Don't you find it weird?" Keith took a second, his lids jerking closed to shield him from a directed ray of sun. The air was dry and hot, draining everything it could out of him. The cigarette hissed between his middle and index finger, yet another puff of nicotine adding to the starch in his throat.

"What sex became to the society now."

Unwillingly, that twist in her stomach begged to move, cloaked in a obvious show of guilt.

"It's not like we're any different." Keith said then scoffed, flicking at the herbs rolled in paper. To him, it was difficult to tell; was she pretending to be lost in thought or just choosing to be silent?

"It's no longer because you love them, it's because of how _horny_ they make you feel; to think children, debt, and who knows what other troubles come from this selfish desire." Keith rolled his lips, furrowed his brows and scrunched his nose with an exhale, all in a short minute.

"To think it's become such a craze they teach kids about it in schools; _use protection, yada yada yada,_ instead of letting them find out when the time is right." Even if she had a different opinion, it was pointless to share it. Keith was unmovable, and his rant and thoughtfulness truly admirable.

"The condoms we used were given for free in sex ed." She rose her shoulders and contorted her face, blinking at Keith uncomfortably. Keith voiced a little chuckle.

"I know, I felt so petty. I almost agreed with my classmates when they kept yelling at the teachers not to give me any 'cause _there's no way in hell I'd need them._ " She opened her mouth, without speaking any words, just letting out an air of distress.

"Your classmates are dicks." Keith laughed softly, showing a glimpse of a toothy smile.

"Correction." He dragged another smoke to his lungs, almost forgetting he had a running cigarette in his hand from the involvement in the subject.

"That's what they think with. Their dicks." It was a little more bearable now, with a chant of giggles and brighter eyes.

"The only relief I have is how dad always used to tell me that he loved mom with all his heart." However, Keith lowered the mood again, to an even non-luminous state than before.

"I'm glad I wasn't made out of carnal desires, but it doesn't change the fact that I was made out of the carnage of a woman who didn't want me." One more time, only the sound of sand rustle ensued. Who was she to interrupt? Following the duty she named on herself, she remained the quiet friend to listen to him so he could fix himself. He didn't want fixin' from anyone else.

"Usually I feel bad for women, 'cause of the pregnancy and birth pains and all, but the bitch didn't even send a postcard." It scratched against her neurons, as she always tried to empathize with moms with troubles. To hear Keith call his mom such a name, it inadvertently felt directed at herself, at the generality of her womanhood.

"Sometimes I wish I could; I could throw up her DNA out of me, let half of my body die just so I could be my father's son and nothing more." She glanced over, but saw nothing behind his misty pale eyes.

"Pops was such a good man, he didn't deserve this; this pain, this responsibility, his death.." Keith trailed off, flicking the cigarette butt somewhere, missing the spot he intended it to land but didn't care to look where else exactly it fell.

"He really was a great man. The kind this society lacks." She spoke, absentmindedly even. She admired the shape of the land in the portray, at how the waves of heat disrupted her sight; not observing Keith looking distraught.

He wanted to snap at her, slur some words of the meaning 'How would you know?' but it simply dawned on him, this wasn't anyone he was talking to. In her silence and shyness next to his verbal fury, he forgot who she was and how much of him she represented. There wasn't a tiny coin of him she wouldn't have turned and inspected. As he softened and gulped on some air, he smiled and scooted closer to her. She nestled under his arm and breathed on his shirt, turning Keith's frown upside-down.

"You're right about that, little toy soldier." Her cheeks rose and caught colour, but then, something died with an unheard whimper.

Little toy soldier wasn't meant to mean someone who is moldable, easy to control. To Keith, she was the tiniest, cutest fighter to exist. Even with wooden legs and a small stance, she was ready to fight, always. He admired that ambition with all he had.

"For all it's worth..." She spoke, breathy and quiet next to Keith's ear. Then she deliberately pulled away from him, and faced his eyes.

"I know you and your father went through so much, but I-

I'm glad you were born." Keith didn't smile, nor cringe, nor look astonished. There was a look of painful knowledge on his firm lips. He took a second to pull himself together.

"Do you love me?" The question came answered, with a soft nod without relay.

"Of course."  The wind was warm, silky on their skin, but inside Keith's heart it snowed with sharp flakes.

"As a friend?" _Please say yes_

_"_ As a friend with benefits?" _There's nothing more to give_

"As someone you'd want to spend your entire life with?" _No_

_"Right on_." Keith broke away from her, calmly shaking in his boots. He completely swallowed a venomous snake, that now was ripping him from the inside; _that's how it felt._

_"_ But I didn't offer you much; except carnal pleasure... that's not why?

_Right?"_ He spoke quietly, even more terrified at how calm she looked; just like telling an old tale for a child to sleep to.

"Of course not. You know me better than that." If he wasn't gonna shed tears, he knew she would sooner than late. Her chin was forcibly shut, and it shook as her eyes glimpsed nowhere in particular but at the sand.

"I'm sorry, please don't get mad little toy-"

"In times like these, I just thought it'd be better to let it out. Let you know." Keith sighed, rolling his sleeves and shoving his hair back, desperately.

"I can't, we can't; not with my reputation and mental attitude." The snake banged against his ribcage, having already engulfed his still beating heart.

"I know. I can wait." Keith whimpered, scratching at the cement block they sat upon.

"What if I won't reciprocate your feelings then?" Lies spilled out through the hole the reptile made when it left Keith's bloody body.

"Then I'll get over it." Something made Keith's fingers twitch back to life, as he gasped for air and tried to form a plea for help.

"You can't just get over people so easily. I would know."

_"Then I won't."_

Keith sprang to life, suddenly charging towards the woman and picking her up. His combustion was greeted with a try of retreat, and a scream when Keith hopped her in his arms and she awoke held up, her legs around his hips and arms almost weakly strangling Keith. The softness he looked at her with, between her disheveled hair and half open eyes, and the comfortableness of his hold ensured he had no ill intent.

"Why'd you gotta drive me crazy like that? Always, always! I'm gonna die young because of how hard you make my heart beat." There was a catch to  Keith's threat; he was smiling.

"No you won't." She mumbled cheerily, arranging her hair and staring straight into those now-alive eyes of his.

"Why do you love me, little toy soldier? Why me? Make me understand, please." He let her drop on her feet, then hugged her body in his limp arms, speaking calmly and softly in the crook of her neck. He wasn't sure himself if he was crying or smiling, it was a confusion of relief and breathlessness at the release of the truth. All that he knew, she smelled and felt wonderful.

"Because you're beautiful, inside and outside." She snuck her fingers in the side hairs, having his hunched figure gaze at only one thing; her lips.

"And because you're the only one that could prove better than your parents.

You're the future, Keith." He closed his eyes and laughed, wholeheartedly, soft and genuine.

"I'll date you with one condition." He ensued, and smiled even brighter at her risen brow.

"Don't you _dare_ get pregnant." She looked at him one, then twice, with her mouth open in unbelievement.

"It's not like I can control that?!" She lashed out, amused to the heaven at this man's ridiculousness; he simply moved closer and caught her hips.

"Yes you can; just kick me in the face and shove me out the house if I don't have condoms on me." Her laugh healed the hole once made, now that the parasite was out of his organs. A new heart could grow.

With their bodies flash against each other, he leaned his lips into hers. They already knew how to move them, in their own special way. This time, it was changed - not like when they were having sex just as friends - he wouldn't only feel her love on her lips, but also feel his mix in, passed from his lips to her and then back to his. It tasted like a new life, like something simpler.

"Good luck handling me for the rest of your life, _my little soldier_." It was decisive, that Keith rephrased his pet name to something else; a new meaning.

"Don't worry about it _, sir_." She spoke against his lips, keeping him out of breath just a little longer.

"I'm a good strategist." Keith chuckled softly, exchanging sweet breaths with her.

"I _know_ you are." Keith realized, holding her lips between his, that her plan was achieved. He exhaled, amused, then changed the angle of the kiss, his thumb directing her chin gently.

Breaking away from her, he had her hand in his as he led her to the car, at a slightly hurried pace. The car jumped at his intrusion, then at hers at the front seat, and Keith fastened his seat belt. She was curios, tapping her feet cutely, one by one, on the vehicle's black floor.

"Let's go do something we won't regret tomorrow." Keith announced, and even without explanation, she knew what he meant. For someone seen as a delinquent, Keith surely knew how to be a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo  
> Long time no see!  
> Been through a lot, lots of paperwork and stuff for my dad's funeral. I'm an orphan now, so that's fun. (I'm okay tho, don't worry. He's been sick for 1-2 years now and we all knew the day was gonna come, there was no saving him. I have my mom and 3 siblings to keep me safe.)  
> Also, I might ask something of you this time. My proof-reader seems to have developed a sense of innocent jealousy towards me? I've told them that they play a huge part in my writing, but they wouldn't believe me.  
> So, this time, can you please give some love to my proof-reader, who corrects all my works and puts up with me for hours on end? They really deserve it.  
> Have a good day everyone!  
> (P.S. anyone else obsessed with Kim Yugyeom's song 'Fine' ? I know I am. )


End file.
